Vanguard Killer Team vs AOE
This page is about vanguard killer vs All attack team cons and pros. Vanguard killer ninja *Neji *Zabuza *Asuma_Sarutobi *Rock_Lee *Naruto * Kimimaro *Darui *Kakuzu *Suigetsu *Yamato *Killer_Bee *Mei_Terumi *Minato *The_Third_Hokage *Ohnoki *Zetsu *Ebizo *Naruto_Sage All attack ninja *Danzo *Kisame_Hoshigaki *Kakashi *Itachi *Tobi *Hashirama_Senju *Sasuke_Hebi *Pain *Jinin_Akebino *Kushimaru_Kuriarare *Ameyuri_Ringo Assaulter attack ninja *Anko_Mitarashi *Mifune *Hanzou *Sasuke *Gaara *Jiraiya *Hidan *Tsunade *The_Fourth_Raikage *Jinpachi_Munashi why vanguard killer : *has very high damage if u mange to finish vanguard fast one attack can finish later lines *Vanguard attack teams do better in Clan Beast & Rebeller's Attack if you run 2 supports 3 assualters ideally. -cheapest option is haku, kabuto and 3 assualters of your choice, 1 being main -ideal option is swap vanguard with spare assaulter using exchange feature *proplems u may face with vanguard killer team (healers-high vanguard dodge Gai-hard to crit vanguard with high counter jades) *with vanguard killer u need to a) stun support/slow down (shizune and later sasori) reason, you need to avoid being stunned, killed or debuff by supports, its hard to overcome speed gap due to supports having 18% agility bonus in formation bonus b) survive long enough to finish vanguard, make assualters tanky or recruit a support that stuns opposing assualters *possible any level c) be faster than their vanguard due to helpful vanguard buffs pre 50, shikamaru has high damage rate and debuff, asuma/neji/zabuzu 50ish naruto 70 darui 80 killer B 90 sarutobi, 4th hokage can use 2 2 1, or 1 3 1. 2 2 1 is less force jade intensive but higher survivability, slightly less damage. not to mention 2 2 1 with better force jades means easier kage solo battles. -easier to kill trial/lost tower boss Major cons -bad at kohona defense, with hp bonus, vanguards become really hard to kill, especially with a healer helping -need high hit jades, skills can miss, 1 vanguard only need dodge jades, while u must equip serveral with hit jades. Not a big problem when everyone ditchs gai for kakuzu or ohniki. why All attack : *u can have the chance of killing 1 ninja or multiple ninjas in 2nd round when you activate skills *Attack All teams tend to do better in PVP if you have the right amount of jades *pve depends on your quality of jades, make get blocked often if you have low S attack jades, may struggle to kill a tough vanguard with superior force jades, harder to kill trial/lost tower bosses due to lower damage opinions will be added why attack assaulters: *takes the most trouble line assualters first *Attack assaulter / support teams tend to be situational at best. *The damage output of the ninjas usually isn't any better than the attack all ninjas leaving it just as weak in (1)'s events. *The ninja's skill doesn't also hitting the vanguard (until the line focused on is empty) which means it will take extra rounds to take out the whole team. 'ok any one have an opinion about which he prefer and why should post it in comments and i will add them to cons and pros ' Category:Guides __NOEDITSECTION__